Crazy For You
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Chase, Nicole, Dave, Dee, and Ray are searching for that Happy Ending. Someone doesn't want that to happen, but can they stop it? ChaseNicole, DaveDee, and RayOC
1. Coming home

Crazy For You  
  
By Kori Lewis  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
A/n: DMC belongs to FOX and the author of the book on which it was based. As do all the characters, except for Ana Meris, Leann Neily, Lila Agnozi, and Misha Neily. Last names may be spelled wrong, so if you notice that, please tell me. I did not know Mrs. Meris' name so I made one up. It is going to be Laura. I know Mr. Hammond's name because of looking up the book and reading the excerpt. It is Rob.  
  
2nd A/n: This story takes place 7 years after the movie took place. Since the movie came out in 1999, I will say the year is 2006. Chase went off to college in New York and is nearing his last year. Nicole went to a local college and finished the year before. They waited a year before going to college and they broke up the summer after they started college because it wasn't working out long distance. Brad married Alisa and is now the Gym teacher at Time Zone High. Ray works for the Television station as a feature director and is now married to Misha, who is the head anchor of the News program. They have a four-year-old daughter named Leann. Dave went off to State college like he planned and married Dee the year after high school let out. She went to the same college as he, so it was easy to have their relationship. They have a five-year-old daughter named Lila. Dulce is still single, doing nation wide conventions on major issues facing the environment. She is asked for often for her input on these matters. Alisa moved away and now is divorcing Brad, who has reunited with Kathy after his wife left him for some aerobics instructor. Now on to the story..  
  
Chapter One: Home Again with Shocking Results.  
  
Nicole Maris put her five-year-old daughter on the sidewalk as she went to grab some more items from the car. She smiled as she heard her stepfather and daughter greet each other and then go inside to watch cartoons. She still lived with her mother and stepfather, but she didn't mind. It helped a lot with Ana.  
  
The house she used to live in with her mom was now connected to the house her stepfather had lived in. The area between had been made into a semi- indoor pool. A hallway led you outside to the driveway from the walkway at the nearest side of the pool. That walkway led to two doors. One led into her home and the other to her parents. She lived in what was her mother's home. Her bedroom window could still be opened to look across the poolroom to what had been Chase's before he moved to New York.  
  
Nicole sighed. It had been slightly over five years since She had last seen him. She had decided that the long distance plus the relationship of their parents would not make their own relationship work. She now realized she was wrong. She missed him terribly. She had never been this far detached from him, even before senior year. He had always been at least next-door. Now he was in New York, happily enjoying his life there, at least that was what he told them. He never mentioned her in any of his emails to his father. He emailed her mother once on her birthday, but still she never got anything. Not even a phone call, despite the fact that he called his father once a week.  
  
What made everything was the secret she held from him. The only people who knew the truth were Dulce, Ray, Misha, Her parents, Dave and Dee. It had surprised her when Dulce decided to be friends with her after the big break up. She had been going to classes with Nicole in the Local College and decided to be friends with her. Nicole had found out that they had a lot of things in common besides the fact they were both past loves of Chase Hammond, New York Playboy. Misha had learned from her husband, who everyone thought was Ana's father, but he wasn't. That was her secret. Ana was Chase's daughter. David and Dee had known since the beginning along with Ray. Dee was Ana's godmother and had become Nicole's best friend after she had learned the truth about Alisa.  
  
"Hey, Hon." Came the joyful voice of Nicole's mother Laura.  
  
"Hi, mom. How's the wedding going." Rob had asked Laura to marry him the year before and they were planning the wedding to happen two months from now and Laura was busy with the amount of planning she had to do. Nicole helped, but not as much as she would have liked. She felt guilty that her mother had to do so much for her, but Laura was glad to help her daughter. Both of her parents were. Well, Her real father wasn't around much, but that was because he had remarried and moved to Rio. He emailed her and Ana every once and awhile with some digital pictures, he took from a balloon trip. She mostly considered Rob Hammond to be her father now. He helped her out a lot with Ana and college. He helped her the most by making her mother so happy.  
  
"Perfectly. We have all the invitations responded to and only two couldn't make it, which are your father and his brother Mick. Even Chase is coming." Nicole's heart just about fell to the ground when her mother said that. If Chase were coming, he would find out her secret, not to mention find out she still loved him.  
  
"That's great mom."  
  
"Yes, I know it is. Oh, I forgot to tell you. You need to be fitted for your maid of Honer dress."  
  
"Alright, but has Rob chosen a best man?"  
  
"Yes, Chase. We thought it would be wonderful to have our only children as our attendants. Then Ana-angel will be the flower girl. "  
  
"Sounds great, mom. " Well, maybe not exactly great for Nicole. She would have to spend hours beside her former boyfriend trying not to let him know that her wonderful little girl was his too.  
  
~*~*~ Ray Neily walked along the aisles of the local Wal-mart. Misha had sent him to find a gift for the wedding, but so far he had about as much luck as a bug. He looked around the home appliances, but figure that was what everyone would get them. He then went the electronics, but realized they had just bought a new TV and DVD player. So they would not need it. He stopped at the cameras and tried to figure something out.  
  
"Hey Ray!" came a voice that he could tell from anywhere, but hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
"Chase! What are you doing here."  
  
"I decided to surprise my dad and came home early."  
  
"Early? The wedding is not for two months. That is more then just early." Chase laughed as he reached his friend. The two hugged for a few seconds then went back to looking at the cameras.  
  
"So how is Misha and Leann."  
  
"Wonderful. Misha actually agreeing with Leann now about another kid. She wants to have another one soon, but I'm just not ready. Leann is still keeping me really busy."  
  
"I bet. I heard you got a contract with a Electrocutes to produce their new video."  
  
"Yeah, they thought my first one was really good in high school, so now that they are popular they want me to do another one with them."  
  
"That's great." The two walked away from the cameras and into the DVD section. "How is everyone else? You're the first person I have recognized since I came back. Wait.Take that back. I saw Eddie." Eddie was now the Football coach for the High school.  
  
"They are alright. Dave and Dee are almost done building their new house. Dave designed it himself. Even has a editing room and a computer room. Brad finally showed Alicia her own medicine and she took off with an aerobics instructor. He filed for divorcee and now is back to seeing Kathy, the girl who started it all. Dulce is a commentator on a nationwide Environmental organization."  
  
"I noticed. I went to see her once at the gardens. She is pretty inspirational about getting people to keep the earth in shape. I want back and saw her. She has changed a lot. Although she seemed like she was hiding something."  
  
"Maybe. I never try to understand Dulce."  
  
"And how is Nicole." Chase said that lower then he did before, which either meant to Ray that he was not willing to admit he cared about how she was doing, or he didn't want anyone to hear he cared about her.  
  
"She is alright." She is busy with her new job and helping Laura with the wedding plans. And now getting Ana to school and such." Ray noticed a flick of anger in Chase's eyes when he said Ana's name. He knew why, too. To the majority of the people that knew about Nicole, Ray was the father of her child. Of course Chase was going to be slightly mad at him. He sighed.  
  
"Chase, I'm not her dad, if that is what your thinking. We just told that to people to make them leave Nicole alone." Shock and surprise were the first two emotions Chase felt as he just stared at Ray.  
  
"But that would mean that.."  
  
"Which is true. Just don't broadcast it. Nicole doesn't want me to tell you and we don't need the whole world knowing the truth right now. Hey, lets go get a slushy. " Ray took Chase and sat him in one of the booths while he went and got some drinks. It was going to be a long day. Especially when Nicole found out that Chase knew.  
  
"Hey Ray." Ray turned around to face a smiling Dee.  
  
"Hey. Where's Dave?"  
  
"He is coming. I saw Chase is here."  
  
"Just got here today, it seems. He wanted to surprise his parents."  
  
"Let me guess you told him."  
  
"What else was I supposed to do- a cherry and a coke slushy please- tell him another lie?" "No, I'm glad you told him. He needs to know. It would have been worse if He was around Nicole and Ana when he found out. This way he can prepare for it." Ray collected the two slushies and waited as Dee ordered two more coke slushies for Dave and her and then the two walked to where Chase sat with Dave.  
  
Dee looked at him with the appraising eye. He was wearing a suit, which shocked her, his hair combed back and not in the unruly curls he preferred (although some strands were starting to curl up) with his head leaning on the table. He was obviously not ready to hear that he had a five-year-old daughter that he previously thought was the child of his best friend.  
  
"Why did she not tell me."  
  
"Because she thought you would be better off without her for one thing." Dee commented as she sat down beside her. "Another thing was she had already broken it off with you about a week before and she decided that you would think she was trying to win you back. She also didn't want to hit you with the responsibility." Chase lifted his head and stared at her and then at the other two.  
  
"Why didn't you come back here before Chase?" Dave asked. He knew that had made Nicole decide to keep it from almost everyone.  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Her. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling her I still loved her and that I never got over her. I was afraid she would laugh in my face about that." Dee suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Tonight you can stay at our house. Nicole, Misha, and myself are having a ladies night off sleepover at her house. Ray is going to be over there as will David with the kids. You can meet Ana then if you want before you face Nicole." Ray and Dave nodded.  
  
"Alright, if it is fine with you. I just don't feel like seeing her tonight. Who else knows about this besides you four."  
  
"Misha and Dulce know. As does your Father and Nicole's mother"  
  
"Dulce?"  
  
"She is friends with Nicole now."  
  
"Explains why she kept telling me that I should come back home during the time I saw her after the convention."  
  
"Come, on. Lets go. It is almost 7:30 and we have to be at home in order for the Night off thing can start at 8." Dee said, interrupting the conversation between Ray and Chase about Dulce. The other three nodded and then walked out of the store and drove to Dave's brand new house.  
  
Next Chapter: Nicole's confession. Plus you can find out what Little Ana looks like( 


	2. Meeting again

Chapter Two  
  
A/n: I would like to thank 'Me' and Lady Alanna for reviewing this. And Yes, I have reviewed. I noticed the no updating of the other stories *Calls to all authors of DMC fan fiction UPDATE!!! At least for my sanity. (* Another thing, I know Dee's hair is blonde in the movie, but she did state that she had dyed it. I making it dirty blonde.  
  
Ana ran around her grandfather, squealing in delight. Her dark brown curls flew in the wind as her grandfather picked her up and swung her around. Her blue eyes sparkled. She was having a lot of fun.  
  
"Come on, Annie. Lets go watch some TV" He carried her to the living room. There she found her mother watching the television with her Nana Laura. She tugged on her Grandfather's sleeve and was let down, upon which she ran to her mother. She hugged her mother, noticing the wet marks on her face.  
  
"Why is mama sad?" She asked. Nicole looked over at her young daughter and smiled, running a hand though the hair that reminded her of Ana's father.  
  
"Mama's not really sad, sweetheart. Just sometimes she needs a good cry to get all the emotion out." Ana missed the look that her grandparents shared. They knew very well that Chase and Nicole had been dating for two years after High school despite the fact they tried to hide it. They had known it that night when they had announced they were moving in together. They also knew that Nicole had been crying because of Chase, not because she simply needed a good cry.  
  
Ana shook her head at that statement.  
  
"Mama knows it is no good to lie. Mama is sad, isn't she? Is it Daddy?" Nicole looked at her daughter. Like her father she was extremely perceptive and intelligent.  
  
"Sort of, honey. Why don't you get ready to go over and play with the other kids?" Ana looked at her mother thoughtfully.  
  
"Will Leeann and Lila be there?"  
  
"Yes." Ana smiled, and jumped off her mother's lap.  
  
"Yeah!" The five year old ran from the room and up the stairs. Nicole smiled and turned to her mother who smiled as well. Ana was the bright light in the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!" Cried Lila as her mother tried to get her dressed. Dee bit her lip. Lila did not like getting dressed. For some reason the five year old liked to run around in her underwear. Dave found this funny, but she found it frustrating.  
  
"Come on Lila. Uncle Ray and Uncle Chase are coming over."  
  
"Uncle Chase?" the girl stopped moving around and stared at her mother. A new uncle? Must be Annie's father.  
  
"Yes. You'll meet him downstairs." By this time, Dee had managed to put a shirt on the little girl and socks. Now she had to put the pants on and that was the hardest part. Luckily Lila did cooperate with her and it was quickly done.  
  
Dee put the girl on the floor and the toddler rushed out of the room, having spotted her father. Dave picked her up and twirled her around, making the little girl happy.  
  
"How is my Angel?" he asked. Lila did in fact look like an angel. She had her mother's dirty blonde curls and blue eyes. She was only slightly tall for her age, and Dave knew she would grow up to be a heart breaker.  
  
"Great Daddy." The little girl smiled and hugged her father. Dee watched from the doorway of Lila's room and smiled. Her daughter and husband were close. It seemed that Lila even shared her father's fascination with X- files. Dave was so much into the story that He had asked to name their child Scully. Dee of course said no and they named her Lila. Dave was still hoping that the next one would be named after the X-files character but Dee was beginning to think that there would not be another child. She would have had one if they were going to be one.  
  
Dave loved children as she did. They wanted to have a big family but after Lila was born, she had trouble having anymore. She had only gotten pregnant once, and that had ended up in a miscarriage after three months. She hadn't even known about that one yet. She still tried but she was starting to get discouraged. She was glad she at least had Lila.  
  
"Why don't we go downstairs?" Dave nodded and carried Lila down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, she put her down and she looked at the man sitting at the table in the living room. She walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lila." She said, trying to sound as grown up as a five year old could be.  
  
"Hi Lila. I'm your uncle Chase." Lila smiled and then hugged him.  
  
"You must be Ana's dad. She's the only one whose dad would be my uncle other then Uncle Ray." Chase smiled weakly. The child was definitely smart.  
  
"Yes, I am. How did you guess?"  
  
"She looks like you." The girl shrugged. "You both have the 'hair'. Yours is starting to go wild again. Her hair does that all the time. You should teach her how to tame it." Chase looked at Dave and he shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me. I have lost hope in understanding her phrases." Just then the doorbell rang and Dee went to answer it. In a few moments, Misha, Leann and Ray were ushered into the spacious room. Leeann smiled and ran over to her 'cousin' and hugged her. The two girls ran to the other end of the room and ran down to the basement, where all Lila's toys were stored.  
  
"Hi, you must be Chase." Misha said as she crossed the space between her and Chase and shook his hand. "I'm Misha O'Connor, Ray's fiancée."  
  
"I thought you two were already married."  
  
"That is what we tell everyone. It wasn't till recently that I felt comfortable about marring again. I was married once before and it turned out to be a disaster. I didn't want to do that again. Luckily Ray was patient with me. We just thought it would be better to tell everyone we were already married for Leeann's sake." Ray nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is getting to confuse me." Dee smiled.  
  
"You're not the only one, Chase." Dee once again went to answer the door as it rang. This time it was Dulcie and Nicole with Ana.  
  
"Hey Dee!" Dulcie said happily. Her hair was now up in another weird do.  
  
"Hi Dulcie." Dee moved over as Ana ran into the house and ran to the basement. The three women walked into the room. Dulcie just kept on moving and sat on the couch. Dee went and stood beside her husband and the two shared a look. This was going to be interesting. Nicole walked in but stopped as soon as she noticed Chase.  
  
"Hi Chase." She said, putting on a fake smile. She hadn't seen the man for over five years and yet she still felt as if it had only been five days. He was even more attractive then before, and Nicole could not deny that she still felt like she was Jell-O when he was around. She had no idea when that had started, because she could remember that before senior year, Chase Hammond had no effect on her what so ever.  
  
"Hi Nicole." He said emotionlessly. He still didn't trust himself around her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Chase tried his best to smile at her. Dee decided it was time for the ladies to leave. She walked to the stairway and yelled down to the girls that they were leaving. All three girls ran up to hug their mothers. Ana paused a second when she spotted Chase but then ran into her mothers arms for a quick Kiss goodbye. Ray came up to Nicole and told her that Chase knew and for a second her eyes went back and forth from her daughter and Chase.  
  
"Ana, remember how I told you one day, I would introduce you to Daddy and then you could spend some time with him." Nicole asked quietly, making sure her voice was low enough to not be heard over the others. Her daughter nodded and spared a glance at Chase. Nicole realized that Ana probably would know who he was. She figured there had to be a bound between the two.  
  
"Well, that is going to be today."  
  
"Is that my daddy." Ana said, motioning to Chase.  
  
"Yes, and don't point it isn't polite." Nicole stood up and walked her daughter over to Chase. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her, although he already knew she was coming over.  
  
"Chase, Ray told me that you know the truth now."  
  
"Yeah, although I would have appreciated finding out from you about 5 years ago." Nicole grimaced. Why had she even hoped he wouldn't be mad? Of course he would be mad. Who wouldn't be in this situation?  
  
"Well, This is Ana, Ana, this is your father Chase." The younger girl smiled up at her father although it was soon replaced with confusion.  
  
"Wait.isn't that Grandpa's son's name?" she asked. Nicole smiled. IT never got boring trying to explain her parents and their relationship. But this time Chase beat her to it.  
  
"Yes, Your grandfather is my dad."  
  
"But wouldn't that make you my uncle and related to mom.  
  
"Your mom and I are not related. I had different parents then your mother. Your Grandfather is my dad and your grandma is your mother's mother." Ana still looked confused but she nodded.  
  
"Still sounds strange that you're both my uncle and my dad." Chase for the first time in awhile laughed and meant it.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm still getting used to having your Grandmother dating my father."  
  
"Dee just motioned that we have to go now. Bye sweetheart." Nicole bent down and kissed her daughters check. She stood up and looked at Chase. She decided to take a risk and leaned down and was going to kiss him on the check but Chase managed to turn his head slightly and she ended up giving him a true kiss.  
  
It didn't last long, but both felt the electricity there. For a second afterwards they just stared at each other.  
  
"C'mon Nicky!" Called Dulcie. "It is time to leave." Nicole walked away, turning only once to wave at her daughter and a quick glance at Chase. Then she was gone.  
  
"Well." Ray said, interrupting Chase's thoughts. "That was interesting."  
  
~*~  
  
Nicole sat in the backseat of Dulcie's black convertible mustang starring at the traffic passing her. She wasn't even attempting to make it look like she was paying attention to the conversation the other three had going on. All her thoughts were on Chase and the last time she had seen him before he came back to town.  
  
"Nicky?" Misha asked. She was the first to notice an unusual lack of commentary from the seat beside her. Nicole looked up at her.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Something wrong hon.?" Dee asked from the seat in front of Misha.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Dee and Misha shared a look that said, yeah right.  
  
"C'mon, tell us, Nicky." Nicole sighed. With this bunch, when something was bothering you they would find out.  
  
"Remember how everyone thought Ana was small for being a month late."  
  
"Yes. I recall that for a 10 month wait, she was quite small." Dulcie commented from the driver's seat. Nicole sighed again.  
  
"That's because she wasn't late. She was two months early."  
  
"What?" All three girls said at once."  
  
"She was supposed to be born on Christmas Day."  
  
"But I thought you and Chase broke up the December before?"  
  
"We did, but I went to see him in New York in March. We went and watched the parade and then went out to dinner. I came up for his twentieth birthday."  
  
"What happened?" by this time they had pulled into the restaurant, so she waited till they were seated to began thinking about that night.  
  
A/n: ok, I just checked my reviews and I wanted to thank those who reviewed after I started this chapter. Also, for those of you wondering, this will remain a PG to PG-13 rated story so the next chapter will not have anything major, although there will be some suggestiveness. But then there kind of already was because you all know Ana's here. 


	3. At the Agnozi House

Chapter Three: Day in spring.  
  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
To those who want to know about the book, it comes in three titles. The most common as far as I can see is under the title HOW I CREATED MY PERFECT PROM DATE. They do have a version called DRIVE ME CRAZY but I believe that may be not in print anymore. The last one, which is for sure out of print, is GIRL GIVES BIRTH TO PROM DATE. All are by Todd Strasser. Which reminds me. Some of the things they have in the book defer from the movie (I found 'Laura' is actually called Sue *but she shall remain Laura in this story* and it is MERIS not MERIS) so I will use both, but some of events of the book I will make their junior year.  
  
2nd A/n: I decided after a lot of thinking and no ideas that I would not put the scene that was going to go here. If you really want me to put it in I will, I just have to have an idea first.  
  
Cloudburst2000....look on my review page, there is a message for you.  
  
  
Chase, Ray, and Dave were laying on the back patio of Dave's house looking at the stars. The three girls had fallen asleep and were now in bed so they had went outside and sat in lawn chairs with the backs facing each other.  
  
"When was the last time we did this?"  
  
"What? Sitting on the patio?" Dave asked, knowing full well what Chase meant.  
  
"No."  
  
"Looking at the stars…. Not since our junior year, I think. We were waiting for DghterJudy for the first time. Wonder why it happened twice?" Ray and Chase tried not to laugh, knowing full well that the girls had been there but they had directed them the wrong way.  
  
"I remember that." Ray said.  
  
"How? Wasn't that during your drug period."  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't high that night. The next morning, yeah, but not that night."  
  
"Remember the second time that happened. We ended up picking up Nicole and Brad at Eddie's Party?" Dave asked. Chase smiled. That night sure changed things.  
  
"Yeah, first time I got to use my cops impression. I don't think Nicole liked it though."  
  
"Oh yes, Sean Young." They laughed. It felt good to be hanging out together again, relieving the memories of high school.  
  
"Brad didn't like Sean Either." Chase added.  
  
"No, of course not. He was too into Kathy. They got back together you know, after Alica broke up with him."  
  
"I thought he was Married to Alica, Dave?"  
  
"He was? Oh, I never paid attention to her anyway."  
  
"I don't think any of us did, and that irked her." Ray commented. "Which reminds me oddly enough, what happened at the party? I remember hearing that Alica was with you or something when I went in."  
  
"Yeah, Chase, what did happen? You never told me why you were so pissed off when you were in the car."  
  
"Alica kissed me. In front of Nicole."  
  
"What!?" Ray said, turning around so he could face Chase. "You let her kiss you?"  
  
"Well, she led me on a little. Then she pushed me away and said something like no way Romeo and then something about being Nicole's friend and then she pointed to Nicole."  
  
"Is that why I had to pick you up?"  
  
"Partially. I tried to explain to Nicole but she locked herself in Brad's bathroom."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Do what, Ray?"  
  
"Kiss Alica when you have Nicole?"  
  
"I saw her talking to Brad, and that plus the fact that I had a least one drink before then." Ray shook his head and sat down in his seat.  
  
"I will never understand that. That made you change your mind about getting back with Dulcie?"  
  
"I realized Dulcie wasn't what I wanted anymore. And Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Robert Hammond had been reading a book when the phone rang. He looked over at his fiancée and found her still asleep and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Chase?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about calling so late, but I wanted to talk to you. How's Laura?"  
  
"She's fine. She can't wait till you come back for the wedding."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."   
  
  
"What? Tell me your still coming."  
  
"Yes, I am still coming. I'll be there a little early."   
  
"How early are we talking about Chase?"  
  
"How's tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? That is Early."  
  
"I know, that is what Ray said."  
  
"You talked to Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm at his place right now."  
  
"So you know then."  
  
"Yeah, dad I know."  
  
"I'm sorry son."  
  
"I know. It is more my fault then anyone else's. No one except Nicole deliberately hid it from me."  
  
"I could have told you."  
  
"Yeah, but I probably would have not believed you if it was done over the phone."  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
"No, Dad. Still have to get the felt poster before I can get high."  
  
"Funny Chase."  
  
~*~  
  
Dave tried to watch all three children at the same time, and was severly glad the other two were there for Breakfeast duty. Trying to make sure that everything remains clean was a tough job, especially when the three were excited about being together.  
  
"Leeann, don't throw your bananas at Lila, Please." Ray commented as he noticed the flying projectile and managed to catch it before it hit Lila's face. Leeann made a face and Ray let out a aspirated sigh. Leeann did not like to be corrected. Lila and Leeann liked to throw things at each other. Out of the three girls, only Ana actually behaved herself. Leeann was the worst, and as for Lila, it depended on what her mood was that day. She more often went Leeann's way then Ana's.  
  
  
"When's mama comin' home?" Lila asked as she tried to get a banana out of her cereal to catapult at Leeann. She finally got a piece and put it on her spoon and pulled back the top as to throw it at her friend. However her father caught it before she threw it and stoped her.  
  
"Lila, you know better. Your mother should be back soon. They normally get home around ten in the morning which..." Dave looked at his watch. "Which is five minutes from now."  
  
"Oh." Lila replied while glaring at Leeann. Dave smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey Everyone!" Dee called as she opened the door. She walked into the dining room and went and kissed her husband and daughter.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Chase asked, noticing the lack of girls behind Dee.  
  
"Oh, just getting their bags out of the trunk. We found this great shopping mall near the hotel."  
  
"Did you get me anything?" Lila asked smiling at her mother.  
  
"Yep, but you will have to wait till everyone leaves to see it, hun." Lila let her disapointment at being made to wait show.  
  
"Hey!" Misha said, entering the room. She picked up Leeann after the girl had ran to her. Dulcie and Nicole followed, moving around Misha and greeting the others.  
  
"Hi girls." Chase said smiling.   
  
"Hey Chase." Nicole said, walking over to thier daughter who was sitting in her father's lap. She kissed her check and then ruffled Chase's hair. She smiled at Chase's reaction, which was to glare at her. She felt dizzy and her head hurt, but she still smiled.  
  
"Chill chase, it is only your hair. Hey Ana, ready to go, Nana has a dress appointment for us to go to." Ana nodded and got up. Chase stood up, planning on following them, as he had to go see his father. Ana took his hand and the three walked towards the door saying goodbye to thier friends.  
  
They managed to get out the door before Nicole fell to the ground. 


	4. Alica's Return

Chapter Four The Ever present A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Becky and her friend Nicole. Thank you to all who have reviewed. 22 reviews so far on this story! I am sooo glad people seem to like it.:)  
  
To those who wonder why I haven't updated in a while: School has started so I have less time to write. Another reason is I have gotten two reviews about miss-characterization of Nicole and Chase in this story so I had to have my sister and her friend read it. They find it all right so it is here for your opinion.  
  
*** The rain poured down on her, making her already wet body soaked. The raindrops mixed in with the salty tears that ran down her face. Her eyes were shut as she sat on the park bench, thinking over her utterly wasted adult life. Nicole was right, she had made everyone miserable because she was.  
  
Alicia opened her eyes and looked around the park. No one was there at the time and she was glad. She hated people seeing her when she cried. She had fallen in love with Andre when she had walked into his class and had been blind to the manipulative ways he dealt life with. She had fallen under his spell and it was only now that she realized what had happened.  
  
"Mrs. Seldon?" came a voice. Alicia turned to find Martha Wider, Andre's sister.  
  
"Hi Martha. Please don't call me that." Martha smiled and sat beside her.  
  
"Let me guess, Andre."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry Alicia. He does this all the time to people. Come on home. We'll help you go back home. I am truly sorry about how he treated you." Alicia made an attempt to smile at the young girl's kindness.  
  
Nicole opened her eyes to intense white. She shut them again as the pain of suddenly having light poured into her pupils hit. She moaned, moving her head to the side. The sound and movement alerted the only other person in the room, Her mother. Laura Maris walked over to her daughter and moved the hair off her forehead. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Good morning, Hun." she whispered. Nicole opened her eyes and looked into her mothers. She noticed her mother's eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, not realizing where she was. Her mother looked confused. "Don't you remember what happened Nicky?"  
  
"No, not really." Nicole managed to pull herself up against the headboard and looked around. She suddenly realized that she was in a hospital room and the memories of what did happen came rushing back. "Where's Ana!"  
  
"Calm down Hon, and lay back down. Annie's fine. Chase took her out for breakfast with Rob."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made them. Chase was here with you since you passed out at Dee's house. I made him go home and eat at least. Annie went with him to the hospital, but Rob took her home because it was uncomfortable here for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rob called a little while ago and said He was going to be coming back soon with Ana. Chase has some things he said he had to do." Just as she said that, Ana and Rob walked though the door.  
  
"Mom!" called Ana as she ran and jumped on the bed. Nicole hugged her daughter and waved hello to her future stepfather.  
  
"Hi Nicole, how are you feeling?" Rob asked as he walked over to stand by her mother.  
  
"Fine I guess. Where's Chase." Nicole asked, wondering where he actually was.  
  
"He had to do something."  
  
"He promised to take me to take me to the river with Uncle Dave and Aunt Dee next weekend!" Ana said excitingly. She loved the river, and asked Nicole to take her whenever possible. Dee and Dave took their Lila down there often.  
  
"Really? I bet you loved that, Annie." Ana nodded. Nicole smiled. She was glad Ana and Chase were getting along so wonderfully. But then it didn't surprise her; Chase was always good with kids.  
  
"Well, hello everyone." came the voice of the doctor as she walked into the room Nicole was in. Nicole recognized her as Chloe Baumann, formally Chloe Frost. Chloe had married another intern last year before she had received her certificate and was allowed to be an actual doctor. Mark Baumann was very nice and Nicole was happy for Chloe that she found someone she loved.  
  
"Hi Chloe." Nicole said as she leaned against the pillows behind her, still holding onto her daughter. Chloe smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I got the tests back and there is nothing major wrong with you. It seems you have low blood sugar and add that to the exhaustion, you collapsed."  
  
"That is what knocked me out for twenty four hours?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Oh, that was the exhaustion kicking it. You needed that time to rest. You need to learn to eat right and take some time off and not work so hard. I don't want to see you in here as one of my patients."  
  
"So basically I need a vacation?"  
  
"That's the jest of it. That and a new diet. What on earth were you eating the past couple of days?"  
  
"Well." Nicole thought a moment. She really hadn't eaten much. Mostly she ate when she felt like she had the time to eat. She told Chloe this and was met with disapproval.  
  
"No wonder you collapsed like that. You spend too much time working. You may be a lawyer Nicole, but you are way too hard on yourself. If you keep this up, the stress is going to get to you. I insist that you take the next two weeks off." Laura nodded her agreement with Chloe and agreed to make sure her daughter spent time away from the office. Chloe left to design a new diet plan to help Nicole have a healthier diet that would prevent this from happing.  
  
************  
  
Chase walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He had an interesting three days. He had come home for his dad's wedding, found out he had a daughter and then had seen his ex-girlfriend collapse. He wondered what would be next.  
  
"Chase?" came a familiar voice. Chase looked up and saw Alicia standing in front of him with another girl beside him.  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Hey, Haven't seen you around here for a long time."  
  
"Well, I came back for my parent's wedding. I thought you were living in Chicago?"  
  
"I was till yesterday. I moved back today. By the way, this is Martha Wider, a friend of mine from Chicago." Marsha and Chase said hello and the three began to walk down the street. "So how's Nicole?" she asked.  
  
"She's alright I guess. She is in the hospital right now though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She collapsed. Apparently it is stress, low blood sugar and not enough sleep getting to her."  
  
"I hope she feels better soon. I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you now if you want. I'll take you to the hospital to see her."  
  
"You would?" Chase nodded. Alicia smiled and then hugged Chase." Thank you soo much. You have no idea what this means to me." Chase just looked at her, agreeing with the fact that he had no idea why she would want to talk to Nicole. Right then he was hoping Nicole really would want to see Alicia.  
  
****  
  
"Sorry about the dress appointments Mom." Nicole said  
  
"That's alright. The wedding is not for two months; there is plenty of time to reschedule. Besides you are much more important then the dresses. If all failed, we could always wear jeans and be original!" Nicole laughed.  
  
"Sure Mom. I know you would never go for that."  
  
"Ok, maybe Khakis, not jeans, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Laura, we have to go now, we had the lunch reserved to meet with Stacy and Callie." Nicole's Dad had married Stacy and the two had moved into a house about an hour away. Callie had of course come along, and was now Nicole's stepsister and still called from time to time for a math question. Nicole figured she just wanted to make sure Nicole was ok. The two had become really close since Nicole started tutoring her in math.  
  
Unfortunately her father had spilt and at that point in time no one was sure where he was. Apparently the words commitment didn't seem to apply to him. Therefore, he was not communicating with anyone at the moment, and Nicole had no idea what would happen if he did actually call her.  
  
Laura and Stacy got along, and Stacy had been invited to the wedding. The now 17-year-old Callie was also invited. Of course Nicole's dad was not, but no one knew where to send an invitation anyway.  
  
"Alright. Well, I have to go sweetie." Laura smiled and then gave her daughter a hug goodbye.  
  
"Bye mom." Nicole said as her mother left the room and Rob was giving her a hug. She repeated her goodbyes to him, and then lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She was actually feeling tired again. Maybe Chloe was right and she did need a vacation.  
  
"Hey Nic," came Chase's voice from the doorway. Nicole opened her eyes as her daughter jumped off the bed and ran to her father. Chase picked Ana up and walked over to Nicole.  
  
"Hi Chase."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better then before, thanks." Chase smiled.  
  
"I brought someone here who wanted to talk to you, although about what I don't know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Alicia."  
  
"Alicia? But I thought she was living with Andre Wider in Chicago?  
  
"Not anymore." Alicia said as she entered into the room. Nicole and Alicia stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What do you say we go rent some video games?" Chase suggested to his daughter, wanting to get out of the tension filled room as well as leave Nicole and Alicia alone.  
  
"Sure." Ana replied and the two said goodbye and walked out of the room.  
  
"Why are you here Alicia?" Nicole asked.  
  
Another A/n: Don't worry! Alicia will not be here forever. She has a reason for being in the story, which you will find out soon. I have two more chapters written and typed to go up, but I have to proof read them and find reaction on this. Btw, what do you all think about Misha. She has a major part in the next chapters and I may have to re-write them depending on what you think of her. 


	5. Meet Lana!

Chapter Five: A/n: I forgot to mention this is about mid-April and It seems like it took place in California in the book (Yes, I noticed Chase wore a Jacket towards the end of DMC, but I am making it California anyway, it can get chilly there during the winter months.) so that's were it is at. Lana is a new character and she is based somewhat on my sister and her best friend combined (although not that much, as those two are 14 years old.a little young to have been married and have a five year old daughter) Hopefully you will not hate me for what happens in this chapter. Also this chapter may be boring but it meant to be a prep chapter for the next couple. I would like to thank my reviewers *wow around 40 reviews now * for reviewing. I would especially like to thank "Ultrawoman" who wrote a story that broke my writers block! THANKS!!!  
  
Chase walked into Time Zone, looking around the school as he entered. It had not changed that much in the seven years since He graduated. The office was located in the same spot as it had all his life, so he easily found his way to it. Like the school, it hadn't changed much. It had been expanded into the room next door to allow for more office space and now there were two secretaries instead of just one.  
  
The one secretary was Mrs. Brinson. She had been the schools main secretary for a long time. Even Rob Hammond could not remember a time without her. She was beloved by all the students at the school and was more known then the principal himself.  
  
The other secretary was new and much younger then Mrs. Brinson. Her name was Lana Rowan and looked around Chase's age. He knew her because she had taken a history class with her senior year, although she had moved two months after the second semester started and moved to Pittsburgh. She had been living with her father that year when her mother had gotten sick and she had to return to Pennsylvania. Chase had no idea how he remembered that.  
  
Looking at her now, he could see how much she had changed from the girl who sat in front of him. She was slightly taller and had lost a lot of weight. Her blond hair was a lot longer, now reaching mid-back instead of shoulder length. Her blue eyes were not as bright as they used to be and were now hid under glass frames.  
  
"Hey Lana." He said, leaning on the counter. She looked up from her desk and smiled.  
  
"Hi Chase. What are you doing here."  
  
"Getting an interview with Rope."  
  
"Well, then you must be the one he's waiting for in his office. Go ahead back." Chase nodded his thanks and walked back to his former principal's office.  
  
"Ah, Chase you made it." Mr. Rope said as Chase entered the room. He pointed for Chase to sit down and started to talk as Chase did so. "So you have finally graduated from college? That's good, always known you would succeed if you put your mind to it. Now lets see.You applied to become an English teacher." He looked at Chase and Chase nodded. "Well, then you have the job. Mr. Mirkwood retired last year and we have been needing a replacement. Besides I knew you all though school and know your work ethic. Will you be ready to start in August?  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, then. I guess I shall see you in 4 months from now. Bye Chase." Chase stood up with Mr. Rope and shook his hand as he was saying goodbye. He left the office wondering why it seemed that went a bit fast for a job interview. It had taken, what Three minutes at the most?"  
  
"So, did you get the job?" Mrs. Brinson asked as she saw him come out of the office.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"That's good." Mrs. Brinson went to her desk and pulled out three candy bars. "Here, I know you have to still like these. Give one to Nicole and Annie." She smiled. She stored candy bars in her drawers and often handed them to students. Nicole and Chase had been on her favorites and she knew they liked Hershey bars. Annie liked the cookie and cream version. Chase smiled as he caught them.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Brinson. See you in four months." Chase said as he left the office going to his car.  
  
"Bye Chase," Mrs. Brinson and Lana said as they watched him leave.  
  
"This should be interesting," Mrs. Brinson commented before looking at her watch. "By the way, Lana, don't you have to pick up Michelle?"  
  
"Oh! Of course I do. Thank you for reminding me Mrs. Brinson. I can't believe I forgot." She grabs her stuff and ran out the door leaving Mrs. Brinson shaking her head.  
  
"That girl is way too hard on herself."  
  
**  
  
Nicole and Alicia sat talking in the hospital room. Alicia had told her how sorry she was and the fact of what happened to her with Andre. Nicole had decided to forgive her (after all it had been 7 years ago). They began to talk, and it almost seemed no time had passed since they were best friends. The two were planning Chase's birthday party for the next weekend when Laura walked in.  
  
"What are you ladies talking about?"  
  
"We are planning Chase's party, Mom. He turns 25 on Saturday."  
  
"Yes, I know. I always thought it weird how you two had birthdays one week apart. So what are the plans?"  
  
"Well, we thought it would be a surprise party, Mrs. Maris." Alicia said. "It would only be a small party too. Just friends and family." Nicole nodded.  
  
"That's a great plan."  
  
"I guess, but what are we going to get him."  
  
"I don't know. What would Chase want? But anyway, I came to tell you I got your discharge papers. You can go home today. Chloe however says that you have to wait a week before you go back to work and she called your boss and told her." Nicole moaned. She hated missing work.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just think of it as a vacation." Nicole said finally. "Can we go now?" Alicia and Laura smiled. Nicole was back. **  
  
Lana arrived at the pre-school center about 10 minutes late. She mentally cursed as she got stuck in traffic. If she had left on time, she would have made it. And nothing could have told her otherwise. Michelle however had not noticed her mother was late, as she was having fun on the playground with her friends Leeann Nealy, Anna Maris and Rebecca Morrison. Lana smiled as she watched her daughter play. She was so happy now. Lana was glad she left Rick now. Now her daughter could enjoy the joys of childhood.  
  
"May I help you?" the teacher in charge of watching the children till their parents picked them up asked. His name was Dirk Mirkwood (which made Lana want to laugh but she decided against it) and he looked quite young to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to pick up my daughter Michelle O'Reily."  
  
"Oh yes, Mrs. Rowan, right?"  
  
"No, now it's Miss O'Reily. But you can call me Lana." The young teacher smiled and called Gina over. All four of the children came over.  
  
"Mom!" Gina said as she ran up to hug her parent. Gina then went on to introduce her friends. Lana stayed and helped Mr. Mirkwood watch the children. She met Chase again (and told him about her name change. She found it odd that people knew her married last name) and then Monica Morrison. Last left was Leeann and Michelle. Lana allowed the teacher to leave while she waited for Leeann's mother to arrive. An hour later Misha Nealy had not arrived and Lana was beginning to wonder. At last she decided to take the girl home. She found out oddly enough that Leeann lived across the street from her and Michelle.  
  
**  
  
Ray was in the back room working out on his tread master when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone so he wondered whom it was as he walked down the stairs and to the front door. When he opened the door his daughter ran in and tackled him, but behind her was not Misha, but another woman and her daughter.  
  
"Umm.Hi." He said trying to pry his daughter away so he could breath a little better.  
  
"Hi." The woman responded. "I thought I would bring her home since It was on my way home." Then Ray remembered who she was. Lana O'Reily (although He was sure Chase had told him she got married and now was Lana Rowan) lived across the street from him and her daughter went to the same pre- school.  
  
"I'm sorry. Misha told me she was picking up Leeann today, so I didn't think of it. Apparently she never showed up."  
  
"Must have gotten stuck in traffic." Lana comments. Ray smiled. If only she knew Misha, then she would know that was the most unlikely reason.  
  
"Thanks for bringing Leeann home."  
  
"Your welcome." Lana smiled "It was nice to meet you." She continued. She was about to turn away when Ray called her back.  
  
"Wait, you want to come in for some coffee?" Lana smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, although," she said walking though the door, "You may want to put a shirt on."  
  
**  
  
Misha watched the TV, leaning her head against Andre's chest. The two had been going out for about a year now, and so far no one had noticed it. Not even Ray or Alicia. Andre had actually only dated Alicia because Misha and him wanted to destroy some relationships in the town. Misha's main goal was to break up Dee and Dave and possibly Nicole and Chase. Despite the fact that Nicole and Chase were not technically together she wanted to destroy whatever they had. Andre had no idea why She wanted to hurt these people but He didn't ask. He got to do what he wanted to and he got Misha. That's all that mattered.  
  
"You forgot to pick up that brat of yours," Andre murmured into her hair.  
  
"Who cares? I don't. She can stay there forever for all I care." Andre sat up on the bed and looked at her.  
  
"But she is your daughter."  
  
"No, She's Ray's daughter. I never wanted her, he did. Therefore I really don't care what is going to happen to her. Frankly I am getting tired of her and him. Despite the fact that he is going to get a lot of money some day whenever he finally gets to be a director, I don't think I can last that long. We need something faster to get the money."  
  
"What about that O'Reily guy?"  
  
"Charles O'Reily? The multi-millionaire who owns half the town? Do you think that's even possible? Besides I hear his "Angel" Lana is back in town. She's not a stupid person, Andy. She would see right though us."  
  
"But, are we not better then her."  
  
"Of course." Misha smiled. "Besides I bet no one knows why she left her husband." The wheels in Misha's head were rolling. They would get the O'Reily fortune and leave Lana in the dust. Andre just smiled. He never really had to do much. Misha planed everything and this time it looked to be her own project. But he would benefit. He wondered if Ray even knew what his wife was doing to him.  
  
**  
  
That weekend was the party, and by that time Alicia and Nicole had recruited Laura, Dee, Dulcie and Marsha into helping plan the party. They decided it would be at the Hammond/Maris household and that it would be a pool party, since the weather was now becoming warm again. Besides the planners, Ray, Leeann, Misha, Dave, Lila, Anna, Rob, Chase (of Course), and a new friend of Chase's named Lana. She apparently had just moved back to California that past year and had gotten a job as a sectary for the guidance department. Nicole and Alicia didn't remember her much, but Dee remembered her as a shy not very out-going girl who went out with a football player from New York named Rick Rowan. That's about all anyone knew about her and so they decided to invite her and get to know her better.  
  
It was going to be a great party if Nicole Maris had anything to do with it.  
  
Ok, so I know I totally messed up Misha's Character, but we have to have a bad guy in the story and I wanted to be original and not have it be Alicia (who really isn't that bad in the book, although she does try to kiss Chase). What do you think of Lana? 


	6. Party Pt 1

Chapter Six:

Chase sat on a swing in the park not far from the house. He remembered going here as a child with Nicole and playing before their tree house was built. It still looked the same, although now it was a bit more polished with mulch instead of dirt and steel instead of wood.

So much had happened in the last few weeks. He really didn't know why he had come back when he did. The only answer he had gotten was that he was tired of New York. It was a magnificent city, but not really him anymore. He was more of a sun and surf type of guy anyway.

Annie was a surprise. He felt slightly guilty about condemning his best friend for stealing Nicole away. Ray had never done anything that would have said anything of that sort, but he had jumped to conclusions. For some odd reason, Ray had understood what he was thinking and forgiven him.

He sighed. What exactly was his relationship with Nicole? They seemed to be at least friends, but there was so much he didn't know about her. He had never known that she was a lawyer for environmental organizations till her boss told him that. But the she didn't know that two months ago he had sent in an resume to Time Zone and had become an High school English teacher. Ray and Dave got a kick out of that as he had always corrected other people's grammar when they were in high school.

Things had changed about his friends as well. Dave was happily married with Dee and had a beautiful daughter. Ray, the one person he thought would be the eternal bachelor-type of guy was engaged to marry Misha (even though most believed them to be already married) and he had Leeanne. Of course there was Lana, who had changed drastically. No longer was she the wallflower who loved the head-quarterback. Alicia had grown up a bit and Brad had smartened up and asked Kathy to marry him. It seemed like everything around him was changing, but he wasn't. He was just confused.

"Chase, why are you doing out here this early in the morning?" came a voice. Chase looked up from his shoes to see Ray leaning against the swing-set poles.

"Thinking." Ray just nodded and walked over to the next swing to Chase and started to move back and forth. He was silent for a while, but Chase didn't mind. Thought the years they had known each other they had got accustomed to having silences that seemed normal. Of course there was the year that Ray had his "problem" as Mary Neely called it.

"Chase, what do you think of Misha." Ray said quietly. Chase really didn't know how to respond to this. His true opinion was that Misha wasn't Ray's type but he didn't think Ray would want him to say that.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. I'm not sure what I think of her anymore." Ray replied. He looked down at his shoes, no longer moving. "She left Leeanne at school last night and a neighbor brought her home."

"Neighbor?"

"Yeah, someone moved into the Creevy place. Her name is Lana O'Rielly."

"Oh, I know her. She used to go to school with us. She has a kid?"

"Yeah, a daughter named Melissa."

"Why did Misha not pick up Leeanne?"

"I have no idea. That's the problem. I have no clue what she does. She is never home, especially on weekends, and she practically ignores the fact that she has a daughter." Ray stopped and looked at the trees bordering the park. "She's not who I thought she was. I don't know what she is."

"Maybe you should separate for awhile. Maybe that would make things better."

"We are practically doing that now. If I had my way we would have been married 3 years ago when I asked her." Nothing was said for a while. Both were thinking about how their lives were not really what they wanted at all.

Nicole and Dee sat in the kitchen of the former Maris residence, preparing some of the food for the party to be held later that night. Dee stood at one side of the kitchen, making a fruit salad and watching the children while Nicole stood near the sink, preparing the food that would be grilled.

"Do you think I should make Lasagna?"

"No, we already have a ton of grilled food, plus your fruit salad and Chase's friend from his future job, Lana's multiple desserts. Have you ever had any of her Rocky Road Brownies?"

"No since I never meet her, but I am sure they are fine" Dee replied, bringing some star fruit over to the sink to be washed. "I asked Dave about her last night." she continued as she rinsed the fruit. "According to him, she was part of our senior class, but was rather introverted and didn't get out much. Apparently she was also part of the X-files fan group that he belonged to so he knows her somewhat."

"She seems nice."

"I agree. Speaking of which, did Misha ever say wither or not she was coming?" Nicole snorted

"As if. I swear she hates me for some odd reason. She has never come to a party that I have held and has even been more distant since Chase returned. Didn't you notice that she acted a bit odd at our last Girls night out?"

"Yeah. She was getting on Dulce's nerves with her trying to get information about her and Chase. I was afraid I was going to have to step in before a fight broke out between those two. What's up with Misha anyway?"

"Who knows? Ana, don't stand on the table, you know better then that. Her reason for not coming to Chase's birthday party was that she "had a meeting out of town." She's a TV anchor for goodness sake! She sits at a desk and tells the news. It's not like she's a traveling reporter."

"You think she's lying?"

"Personally, yes, but don't tell that to Chase. Chase doesn't think she's that bad."

"Dave's the same way. Honestly I think she is bringing Ray down." Nicole nodded before walking into the attached dinning room to remind her daughter that she was not Donny Thornberry and therefore expected to act like a normal child...and stay away from the hanging light.

When Chase arrived later that day, He found himself being given a surprise birthday party. The majority of his friends were there. Dave, Dee, Ray, Leeann, Nicole, Anna, and Leila were all there of course, but there was also Alicia, Marsha, his parents, Lana, Dulce (who had been doing a conference in Nevada but had flown in for the occasion. Misha wasn't there but that was expected. He didn't really get along with his best Friend's girlfriend-fiancée-wife (or whatever she was at the moment). Ray seemed to have fun more without her then with her, talking with Marsha.

He shook his head. He knew that Nicole and Dee must have been behind it but he really couldn't see his friend with the shy women. Marsha seemed more the type for Principal Rope then for Ray.

Dave had been in charge of the grill, and it had been quite funny to watch him. Obviously he hadn't done much cooking on Nicole's new grill and had nearly caught himself on fire numerous times.

Chase just smiled as Dee rushed to the grill again to check on Dave and settled down into a lawn chair.

* * *

A/N: I realize it has been a LONG LONG time but I am still working on it, see? I'm trying to revise the earlier chapters because they really need revision but I did have this chapter to upload. I will be periodically updating my chapters once I get them revised and beta'd. If anyone would like that position, I need one 


End file.
